Tire inflation systems for vehicles are well-known and are used to provide a vehicle with versatility for differing terrain types or to reduce maintenance requirements. For example, a pressure of a plurality of tires in fluid communication with the tire inflation system may be lowered to provide additional traction for the vehicle and may be raised to reduce a rolling resistance of the vehicle. Further, the vehicle having the tire inflation system eliminates a need to periodically check a pressure within each tire and eliminates a need to adjust the pressure within each tire when the pressure within each tire requires adjustment as desired.
Modern tire inflations systems are operated using a single source of positive pressure air. Such designs simplify operation and reduce a number of components of the tire inflation system. In order for a single source of positive pressure air to be used with the tire inflation system, the system may include a complex valving system. Valves used in such systems may perform unreliably due to fluid turbulence within conduits in communication with the valve. The turbulence may cause force imbalances within components of the valve, which may prevent proper operation of the valve. As a result of such turbulence, valve design may restrict fluid flow therethrough to facilitate proper operation of the valve.
Typically, a plurality of components of the tire inflation system is configured for use with a particular vehicle. Such systems are typically designed for a given configuration of air supply lines and tire fill lines. A position of the components of the system (such as valves and conduits) may be adjusted to optimize performance. Such designs may require modifications to allow the tire inflation system to be used in multiple configurations and vehicles.
Adjustment of an inflation level of a plurality of tires of a vehicle including the conventional tire inflation system is typically performed by adjusting an inflation level of all of the tires associated with one of the axles of the vehicle. Such systems do not permit adjustment of an inflation level over individual tires of the vehicle. An operator of the vehicle may find individual control over an inflation level of each tire to be particularly advantageous; such as when a tire is damaged or when a load on the vehicle is imbalanced.
It would be advantageous to develop a valve assembly for a tire inflation system that decreases an amount of fluid turbulence in the tire inflation system, provides greater flexibility in configuring the tire inflation system, and facilitates accurate control of a pressure within individual tires of a vehicle.